


Dyad's challenges through life, love, and loss

by Sienna04



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, rebuilding life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sienna04/pseuds/Sienna04
Summary: Takes place just before the kissBen lives but now faces many challenges of what it means to be your own person not living under someone's control, the pain from his past, the lives he destroyed,and creating a new era of force users free of the burdens of both and Jedi.Rey too faces many challenges of being seen as a hero and what it entails, now knowing her past and who she is yet still having no blood family to return to, grieving the deaths of a family she had created, and creating a new era of force users free of the burdens of both and JediThough they will have many challenges none will be faced alone. Two will be faced completely side by side the new era of force users and whatnot means to love and be loved.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic  
> Sorry for my terrible grammar  
> (if anyone reads this)

"Ben" Rey said looking into his eyes she could see he was no longer Kylo Ren a man being controlled by a voice most of his life he was now Ben Solo a free spirit his own person once again. The smile on his face said it all he was finally happy again. she leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against his carefully because of his split lip. Ben's lips were so plump and soft though they're cold too cold for a living person. Rey realizing that he's dying pulls away. He immediately slumps to the ground as his last breath leaves those lips she'd just felt moments ago.

"BEN...BEN... BEN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE STAY WITH ME" Rey begged. She needed to give him energy to come back to life but she had so little energy to keep herself alive let alone him as well. Then it hit her what if the energy to bring someone back doesn't have to be from a living thing what if there just needs to be enough energy from anything. She reaches her hand out thinking of the lightning coming off of the ship forcing it to come to her she crashes to the ground the exertion of energy was so great she hoped this would work because if not they'd both be dead. The lightning traveled trough the air till it touched her finger tips the electrifying energy was so great it was burning in her body the hand it had touched burned black and crumpling away in the wind. 

Rey laid her head against Ben's chest resting her hand over his heart and breathed letting the energy flow to his being tears falling down her face from both physically and mentally exhaustion and pain. 

Then she felt it his heart beating ever so slowly but still beating. Then everything went black. 

Ben awoke slowly his body throbbing with pain all over and this pressure and heat radiating of his side. Rey where is she the last ting he remembers is bringing her back to life looking in to her eyes and her kissing him then everything went black. Now he's awake barely he looks down and there she is laying up against him her breaths are shallow but she's clearly alive. He has no clue how long they've been laying there together but he knew he wanted to get of this wretched planet and she'd want the same.how he was going to get himself to a ship as well as her resting figure was beyond him. Maybe if he had enough energy to move them around using the force the two of them wouldn't be injured even more but he didn't have the strength to do so but he had a strong will so he'd try to move them as far as possible. 

He moved Rey so she was completely on top of his chest then tried to lift of the ground, he felt himself come off of the ground only a few inches but it was enough. Though Rey is so light the extra weight made allege difference as they floated towards the ship. "I suppose I had more strength than I thought" he muttered he had moved them so little but hit felt like so much. He could see the ship it was around a hundred yards away but it was no use he was truly out of strength and he dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry Rey I guess this is it we're going to die here" he whispered choking back a sob.


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sloppy chapter 
> 
> Also why thing in italics and between two *'S means Rey and Ben were talking through the force bond

Ben laid there with Rey on top of him trying to gain or strength and energy to get Rey to the ship. He'd given up on getting them both there Rey was lighter,less injured, and had many more people who were waiting for her and cared for her. Rey's survival was more logical so that's what Ben planned to do save Rey and get her home.

Rey awoke slowly pain coursing through her arm how am I supposed to get to the ship with Ben let alone fly it with one hand she thought panicked about just the thought of even having to try getting them off of this planet.

"Rey how hurt are you?" Ben whispered 

"my whole body is throbbing with pain but it's bearable but it's my hand or lack thereof so my wrist really that hurts the most" Rey said choking back tears

"I didn't notice your hand I'm sorry is there anything I can do to help" Ben said mortified that he didn't realize her missing hand. 

"We need to get to the ship that's all that really matters now"

"Don't worry about getting both of us there. Let's just get you off this place. It makes the most sense okay. How much energy do you have we should be able to get you to the ship if you have enough energy. I was able to use the force and move us here we're about a hundred yards away from the ship..."

"Ben stop I'm not leaving you and what do you mean it makes the most sense" Rey sobbed 

"Please don't cry it's okay your the least injured and more people care for you. Let's face it we're both not going to make it off this planet so out of the two of us you're the one who's going home..."

"No.. No you're coming...with me I need you... I didn't save your life for you...to just die here" she choked out through sobs gripping onto him

"Rey" Ben gasped. She had unknowingly gripped onto his ribs with bruises,fractures,and even 2 that were broken. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" she said removing her hand from his side and shifting her weight in to his less injured side. "Ben we have to start moving towards the ship now the sooner we get to the ship the safer we'll be and the closer we'll be to going home"

"Okay let's get you to the ship" he grunted the pain in his side becoming unbearable.

"Ben I'm not leaving you and you have to come with me regardless because it isn't more logical I can't fly a ship with one hand" Rey stated with a small smile knowing she'd won he wouldn't be able to argue with that.

"You two look like you need some help"

Ben and Rey look to see who it was both knowing full well the answer 

"Mom"

"Leia "

"of course who did you think it was" Leia chuckled as she moved Rey off of Ben and lifted them of the ground walking to the ship. 

"Mom I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for Dad, and abandoning you guys, and joining the dark side, and for all the people I killed and had killed. I should have resisted the voices in my head but I wasn't strong enough mom please you have to believe me I'm sorry please forgive me m... "Ben sobbed and stuttered as tears were streaming down his face. 

Leia walks over to Ben cutting him off "Ben shhh it's okay I believe you and I've already forgiven you you don't have to explain yourself I already know" Leia whispered softly holding back tears of her own as she stroked his hair trying to comfort her son's broken soul as all of his regrets came pouring out after being silenced for over a decade. 

The pain from his past spilling out his broken soul silencing his frantic apologies for all his regrets in life. Till he was merely floating along sobbing truly dabbing for the first time in years. It didn't matter the pain in his ribs he could handle the pain although it was as if someone was striking his ribs with a light saber. At this point the pain was welcomed he deserved it. The sight of his mother sparked the fire in him and it would be put out any time soon.

_*Ben stop you don't deserve to be in pain it wasn't you fault you were being controlled*_

_*rey you don't understand I wasn't being controlled I was making my own decisions*_

_*Okay then you were being manipulated into doing those things is that more accurate*_

_*yeah it is but still it doesn't matter I still did those terrible things*_

_*we'll talk about this later but Ben please stop hurting yourself try and focus on your breathing you might severely injure yourself I know your hurting both inside and out but for now I need you to be strong just a little while longer so that your ribs and lungs can heal if not for your own health do it for me Ben please*_

_*fine but only for you on one condition... I get to choose when we talk about my past okay*_

_*Ben of course you can choose when we talk about your past you didn't have to give me an ultimatum*_

_*okay I'll try steading my breathing*_

_"_ you to know just because you two are connected doesn't mean that your relationship will be easy. honestly it might make it harder at least in some ways though in others it will be easier. Now returning to the galaxies absent of war is going to be hard. Ben sweetheart your going to struggle the most there are those who will never forgive you and there are those who will. You can't force them to understand or even listen. Rey I can you help him as he goes through this it will effect him the rest of his life?" Leia said looking to both of them. Climbing into the ship Leia set both Ben and Rey onto the ships bed. 

"of course I'll help him, how could I just let him face this alone." Rey exclaimed shocked that she even had to ask. 

"thank you mom but we ain't in a romantic relationship" Ben muttered to his mother. 

"what are you talking about sweetheart I never said that" Leia said smugly.

"what.. But...you... You said our relationship won't be easy" Ben sputtered.

"why'd you assume I meant romantic Ben" Leia said darting her eyes between the two.

"well I mean... we're kinda are romantic-ish I ... I guess but it's...it's not a romantic type of relationship but...um.. I mean we...kissed but it's not...it's not...well I mean... Rey?" Ben stuttered out as pink flushed across his cheeks.

"well I guess we haven't talked about it yet" Rey said avoiding eye contact with Ben.

"I did mean a romantic relationship you guys are a star not only that you two are clearly attracted to each other" leia said laughing "you remind me of Han and myself when we were young".

"Ben sweetheart I love you so much. Rey I love you too. Take care of each other". Leia sighed.

"mom wait" Ben said 

"I have to go hun" she smiled.

"mom I love you" Ben whispered tears slowly welling up in his eyes. 

Leia bent over and gave her son a hug. "I know" she chuckled thinking of Han's words to her years ago as she slowly disappeared.

"Ben we'll leave exugal soon but for now let's just get a bit of rest okay" Rey said softly looking over at the tears on Ben's face. 

"Ok" he mumbled. Knowing full well sleep wont come to him or at least no peaceful sleep. "Rey can you make me go to sleep I don't think I can on my own".

"I'll try my hardest okay" Rey said lifting her hand hoping she has the energy to do so. 

Then she smiled seeing his head turn to the side sleep overcoming his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the sloppy chapter and I'll update a new chapter soon hopefully in less time than it took me last time I'm still getting used to fanfic writing so bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I posted life got really busy

Chapter 3  
Rey awoke slowly feeling well rested. She turned her head to see if Ben was still asleep "BEN" she screamed panic rising in her chest. He was gone the bed was empty "BEN" tears streamingdown her face. 

*Rey I'm here*

*where are you Ben*

*I'm in the cockpit trying to see if the ship is damaged*

*is the ship damaged?* 

*no but we're low on fuel we have enough to make it off of exogal I'm not sure if it's enough to land anywhere though*

*did you check the emergency tank*

*…*

*uh Ben*

*there's an emergency tank?*

*yeah but you have to manually Hhswitch to the emergency tank. I'll go check if it's even full*

*okay be careful*

*I will don't worry*

Rey climbed down the latter clumsily -only having one hand made everyday things much harder the sooner I get a bionic hand the better- she thought.

She had only been on her feet for a minute or two yet she felt exhausted none the less. She sat down leaning against the ships walls. The emergency tank was in the other room only a few yards away but she was so exhausted. So much for well rested disappointed with no energy left in her at all she stayed on the ground and laid down.

*Rey are you okay*

*not really*

*don't move I'm coming to you*

*no it's okay I didn't get hurt or anything I'm just disappointed in myself*

*oh okay I couldn't tell if you were physically or mentally hurting but I felt something so I was worried *

*I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you*

*don't apologize it's okay. Why do you feel disappointed in yourself*

*I can defeat Palpatine with your help of course but I can't stand on my feet for more than a few minutes without without having to lay on the ground*

*rey you defeated Palpatine died in the process and your disappointed because your body is injured and you don't have a lot of energy and need to rest so you don't hurt yourself more*

* well yeah*

*don't be an idiot Rey you need rest to heal. I don't mean to be crass but Rey be reasonable*

*Rey*

*i didn't mean to get angry I'm sorry can you reopen the bond* (he felt out into the force the bond was still open)

*Rey please respond*

*REY ARE YOU OKAY*

*REY*

Kyle stood up from the cockpit grabbing on to the pipe he was using as a walking stick and slowly made his way towards Rey. Once he got to the ladder he grabbed the rungs and climbed down using his arms letting his legs hang till he was at the bottom of the ship. Then he slowly hobbled towards Rey her body laid awkwardly on the ground. 

*REY*

Ben knelt down beside her and shook her "Rey" he said hoping she was just sleeping and would wake up.

She didn't get up or respond. He looked her up and down she was dripping wet with sweat. He put his hand against her head the heat instantly warming his skin. She was burning up.

He cradled her limp body in his arms "please Rey I can't loose you again I'll be right back"

He hobbled to the ladder and climbed up trying his hardest to avoid putting pressure on his broken leg. "AHH" he grunted pain shooting up his leg and his lung feeling like it was being crushed.

Once he grabbed a canteen of water and a rag he made his way back to Rey. Who was still laying on the ground. He clothing sticking to her body with sweat. Although the clothing she had on wasn't very many layers it still trapped in tons of heat.

Ben scooped her limp body into his arms and slowly undressed her. As he removed the clothes on her top he laid them out to the side of him to dry. Then he did the same to her pants. 

Now she was in nothing but a breast band and very sheer grey panties that were nearly see through now that they were soaked in sweat. 

If she wasn't sick and fighting for her life he might have found her more breathtakingly beautiful.

He poured water on to the rag and ran it along her skin removing the blood, sweat and grime. Once he was done cleansing her Slim he runs out the rag onto her clothes deciding they would need to be washed before they were left to dry. 

He then poured more water onto the rag until it was damp and laid it on her forehead.

Ben sat by her side and reached out in the bond

*rey*

*rey can you hear me? Are you okay?*

*rey*

He stopped reaching out thinking it was still pointless since she was still very sick and unconscious.

He really soaked the rag and placed it on her head once again. Then he laid down beside her his energy low from his body still recovering. Slowly he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next chapter soon let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	4. I'll be back

Hey I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been going through some very challenging things in my personal life that's been taking up my time and energy.

I'll be back sometime probably not for at least 1 month and that's being generous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey the next chapter will be coming soon thanks for reading feel free to leave comments about the work Just you know tell me what you thought what you liked what you didn't some constructive criticism would be appreciated and I'll see you guys soon


End file.
